A tous les fans de MagicBook !
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: ANNONCE IMPORTANTE !


**A tous les fans de MagicBook**

(...)

- Ceci est une annonce officielle de l'auteur de la fanfiction d'origine, Isa'ralia Faradien, commença **Minerva McGonagall** d'une voix neutre, en s'adressant à l'assemblée de fans devant elle.

Beaucoup d'autres personnages présents dans la fanfiction se tenaient derrière elle, un air grave sur le visage, immobiles comme des statues, se récitant sans doute dans la tête leur bout de discours attitré.

Tout ce beau monde se trouvait dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, qui était le cœur du château, car elle se trouvait être le point de rassemblement de tous ses habitants pour les repas et les grandes cérémonies. Les personnages étaient debout en ligne sur l'estrade sur laquelle est normalement placée la table des professeurs. Les fans étaient assis à la place des quatre grandes tables des maisons, remplacées pour l'occasion par des chaises plutôt confortables.

Tandis qu'une sensation de gravité émanait des personnages, les fans ressentaient plutôt un mélange d'appréhension, d'incompréhension et d'excitation.

- Nous faisons passer le message pour elle, poursuivit **Albus Dumbledore**, le vieux directeur à la longue barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice, car elle n'a pas pu se déplacer à Poudlard, pour une raison que vous n'avez pas à connaître.

- Comme vous l'avez peut-être déjà remarqué, s'éleva la voix calme et posée de **Remus Lupin**, la fanfiction connue sous le nom de _MagicBook, ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook_ a disparu du site .

Les fans qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué poussèrent un cri collectif d'incrédulité.

- Les raisons sont multiples, fit **Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin** en prenant la relève de son mari. La fanfiction serait apparemment non-autorisée à cause de la mise en page façon Facebook, et de la présence de 'personnes réelles'.

- Bien sûr, le terme de 'personnes réelles' est erroné, expliqua **Hermione Granger**, car il s'agit seulement de personnages dont certains traits de caractère sont inspirés de ceux de personnes réelles et connues de l'auteure.

- Quant à la mise en page Facebook-ienne, ajouta **Harry Potter**, il existe certainement des centaines de fanfictions basées sur le même modèle sur ce site, donc si nous suivons la logique des administrateurs, des centaines de personnes sont en infraction.

- Ils sont malheureusement tombés sur la fanfiction d'Isa, déplora **Ginny Weasley**, et les dizaines de fans se retrouvent pénalisés au même titre que l'auteure.

- Mais heureusement, s'exclama **Harmony Winston** à la foule de fans quasiment en dépression, Isa a trouvé une solution de remplacement !

Cette fois-ci, ce furent des exclamations de joie qui s'élevèrent de la foule.

- Elle a décidé d'héberger la totalité de _MagicBook_ sur un site web qu'elle a elle-même créé, afin d'éviter tout risque de censure, renchérit **J. Vampire**.

- Pour trouver ce site, dit **Fred Weasley**, il vous suffit de taper dans la barre d'adresse de votre navigateur Internet l'adresse suivante : **_  
_**

**http**

**:**

**/ (avec une deuxième barre)**

**magicbook -**

**fanfiction**

**.**

**e -**

**monsite**

**.**

**com**

- Et n'oubliez pas de supprimer les espaces, les sauts de lignes et les parenthèses, rajouta son frère jumeau **George Weasley**, car sinon le lien ne marchera pas.

- Les anciens chapitres vont être remis en ligne progressivement durant les deux prochaines semaines, mais normalement dès le début des vacances le rythme de publication devrait redevenir normal, c'est-à-dire qu'il y aura de nouveau un chapitre inédit tous les vendredis, précisa **Severus Rogue** de sa voix grave, lente, profonde et neutre... mais aussi terriblement magnifique.

- Le site devrait normalement, sauf problème technique, de vous créer un espace membre et de poster des messages sur un forum de discussions, énonça **Drago Malefoy**, qui lui n'avait pas réussi à apprendre son morceau de texte et lisait ses mots sur un papier légèrement chiffonné.

- Vous pourrez également poster des commentaires en-dessous des chapitres, continua **Blaise Zabini**, et un peu partout sur les différents modules, comme sur le blog. Vous pourrez aussi laisser des messages sur le livre d'or.

- Ne croyez pas que cette suppression pure et simple de la fanfiction par les administrateurs du site a été facilement acceptée, s'écria **Sarah Moore**. Pour nous, les personnages, ça a été un coup dur, mais pour l'auteure encore plus, car elle a consacré l'équivalent d'un mois à l'écriture de tout ces chapitres. Alors, voir tout d'un coup, par le biais de sa boîte e-mail, que tout son travail avait été anéanti, soufflé comme un fétu de paille par un ouragan, ça ne lui a vraiment pas fait plaisir.

- Nous comptons donc sur la fidélité et le soutien que vous manifestez depuis le début de l'aventure pour permettre à cette fanfiction de bien démarrer sa deuxième vie sur Terre, fit **Théodore Nott**.

- La dernière chose que nous souhaitons est une auteure dépressive, rajouta **Pansy Parkinson**. Brrr, ça me fait froid dans le dos ce qu'elle pourrait écrire comme suite si elle ne s'en remettait pas.

Le regard grave que se jetèrent tous les personnages prouva que tout le monde pensait pareil que la jeune élève de Serpentard.

- Quant aux autres fanfictions d'Isa, intervint **Ron Weasley**, elle continueront à être hébergées sur le site de , pour des raisons purement pratique. Vous imaginez transférer tout ce tas de mots ailleurs ?

Le public rit.

- Maintenant, achevons ce discours improvisé par une petite fête ! s'exclama **Albus Dumbledore**.

Et voici comment, en un jour banal où normalement il n'y avait aucun événement à fêter autre que la résurrection d'une fanfiction, la Grande Salle de Poudlard, la célèbre et sublime école de sorcellerie, fut envahie par les rires, les cris, les notes de musiques... et les quelques strip-teases qui, hélas, tournèrent court, sous les vociférations de bon nombre de personnes.


End file.
